heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
弗斯塔德
Falstad is a hard difficulty ranged assassin. He can fly over terrain and strike enemies from a ways away. Most interestingly, he can use his abilities to avoid damage or destroy enemies. Falstad is also unique in that he is permanently astride his flying mount, allowing him to fly over terrain. Background Falstad Wildhammer is the High Thane of the Wildhammer Clan and a founding member of the Council of Three Hammers that now presides over Ironforge. Despite wild speculation, Falstad has never been dead and anyone who claims such is a liar. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Global presence thanks to . *Can be built focused into either a Basic Attacks or Spell Damage. *Strong poke with long range basic attacks and . * provides with an additional source of damage that can be lethal if ignored. * is an excellent mobility tool for retreating from combat or to chase enemy Heroes. *'Barrel Roll and Hammerang can be used to kite effectively against melee Heroes.' * is excellent to execute low health opponents, and is very rewarding when hitting multiple Heroes due it's cooldown reduction. * is one of the strongest crowd control abilities in the game (especially if is picked at level 20), that may devastate the whole enemy team with proper setup. Weaknesses *Relatively mana extensive. *Low healthpool. *Weak to dive. *Not effective against multiple high health enemies at the same time, though it may be compensated with proper usage of . Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Matchups Pairings Effective against Falstad’s Flight provides his team with an advantage on larger maps; this can put D.Va’s team at a strategic disadvantage when the opponents can out-rotate her around the map. Falstad can also select Mighty Gust and push D.Va’s Mech away from his team, greatly reducing its value. In a similar fashion to Lunara, Falstad can effectively kite Malthael and outdamage him in a duel. Mighty Gust can easily put Malthael out of position and prevent him from spreading . Effective foes Skins ;Wildhammer Thane ;Storm Lord :During the War of Three Hammers, no Wildhammer was as feared as the legendary Storm Lords. Their mighty stormhammers forced the Bronzebeards to adopt new weapons and strategies. ;Gryphon Master :Much like other clans and races will don warpaint as they head into battle, the Wildhammer Dwarves will adorn themselves with their gryphon's feathers. ;Buccaneer :To this day, Captain Falstad and the crew of the Wildhammer honor the pirate’s code set by Mistharbour's Council of Three Anchors. Of course, some say those rules are merely guidelines... :This skin is related to the Mistharbour themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Development Blizzard Entertainment experimented with Falstad having a flight ability that acted as a leap, effectively teleporting him from one location to another.2014-01-31, Heroes of the Storm with Day9 and Dustin Browder (Full Game Cast). YouTube, accessed on 2014-06-11 References External links * Falstad at WoWWiki